project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowley
Azrael, the Archangel of death in most traditions, was Created with the task of ushering human souls to Heaven. Reapers bring souls to him and he then checks them for Heaven status, and guides them in one large crowd of ten million at a time to the Pearly Gates. This leaves him with a bit of spare time for his other projects, which include inflitrating Hell and then later ruling it as an agent of Heaven, using questionable means to acquire vast sums of money and power, gardening, and baking. He was not a member of Lucifer's rebellion; he remained loyal to God and fought in the War on Heaven's side, and later performed his duties as required by God during the time of Moses and other periods when mass death was necessary. He does not engage in mass killing without the orders of God, although he might kill a human or demon or two from time to time. He has acquired some of Hell's culture as part of the process of infiltrating it and living there some of his time. BiographyEdit Azrael was Created just after the First Four, as an angel who brings death to large crowds of humans when required by God, and then to bring them to the Gates of Heaven from their reapers. He fought on the side of Heaven during Lucifer's war, being unable to disobey the orders he felt whispered in the back of his mind. Later, he was the angel who brought death to the children of Egypt, killing each firstborn child who did not have blood painted above their door. The rest of his time in Earth has been spent among humanity and Infernal society. Between sweeps of souls he tends to collect souls and money. He is currently on assignment from God infiltrating Hell, acting as an agent and later ruler to ensure that there is some control in Hell. He is more neutral than Lucifer towards humanity, and therefore is less inclined to encourage its destruction. He took over Hell during the failed attempt at Apocalypse, by assisting the Winchesters in putting Lucifer back into his cage. Since then he has ruled Hell and served its interests by acting in the manner of a monarch: he settles major disputes between nobility and royalty, forms peace treaties or goes to war with other power factions, such as those in the Nine Realms and on Earth, and answers petitions on the behalf of his people. Personality He receives his orders directly from God in the form of tiny whispers in the back of his mind. It is very rare, but they are there, and he knows the voice when he hears it. He can not disobey it when it comes. Other rules, however, he has more of a choice with. He knows the expectations for angels. He knows that he is meant to protect and serve humanity. He has a very turbulent relationship with these less strict orders; he rebels and he obeys, going in cycles between holy and loyal and hateful and sinful, spending a week murdering those he knows ought to be shown mercy, then reconciling with God the next week and spreading love and justice secretly until his resolve crumbles again into despair. These fits tend to be uncontrollable and unpredictable, but he does not break his word once it has been given. He loves to live in technicalities; phrasing vaguely to get an advantage, or specifically to make sure he gets what he wants. He is therefore a discerning businessman, but a reliable one, if one is able to hold her own against him. He values the business relationship over squeezing every last drop out of any given encounter, and will therefore even commit what one might consider charitable or kind acts as part of a long game to get what he wants. This does not mean that he will not take the gloves off and engage in brutality, although he would prefer to keep the blood off his suit. He is very particular about his belongings. He is aggressive in his defense of himself and of Hell as a general kingdom, and he has a well developed ability to form and lead military campaigns. He enjoys making fun of musicians, banter, sexual innuendo, power games, scotch, and oysters. He does not tend to make friends; generally he tries to maintain professional distance given his job, but when he is reconciled with God he takes particular enjoyment in the dispensal of mercy and justice, although this twists into a different form for him and he finds himself enjoying tormenting the just in order to force them to earn Heaven. If he sees a person he believes is ungrateful or hypocritical he may force them through crucibles before assisting them; he sees these not as punishments but as trials or tests, designed to allow the person to grow. He does, however, have the potential to truly hate or love a human; it does not happen often, but it is possible. According to Elizabeth Goudge he is “mighty but merciful; terrible but righteous.” He understands and sympathizes with the fear of death and endeavors to make the transition as smooth and gentle as possible. This does not, however, dampen his capacity for cruelty; he has a short temper and will take it out on anyone who irks him, so long as doing so will not ruin whatever scheme he is currently enrolled in. These fits tend to coordinate with how he is feeling about God at any given time. He has always had a little difficulty with his gender identity; for all of his love of connecting to the human experience (sometimes more intimately than he would prefer to) he never quite got used to the idea of having a solid gender that he identified with. Abilities Azrael's powers are as a standard archangel, full list here. Azrael's weaknesses are also as an archangel, available here. Azrael is not able to overpower any of the First Four. Azrael's True Form also has a few characteristics of note. * Azrael's voice in his true form is piercing and high pitched and will cause pain to humans and demons. * Azrael's true form, when viewed by a human or demon, will cause permanent blindness. * Azrael has four faces: ** A green-eyed panther, representing death power, darkness, night, rebirth, swiftness, and cunning. ** A black-eyed serpent, representing guile, cunning, subtlety, and moving without being seen. ** A brown-eyed stag, representing life, independence, strength, agility, and nobility. ** A white-eyed human. * Azrael has six wings, which have feathers which appear black on first sight but when illuminated turn out to be a very deep crimson color. Relationships Michael TBD Lucifer TBD Raphael Opposed Raphael's war to end the world, working against him and then with him after Castiel broke his deal. Gabriel A close friendship at the beginning of the roleplay, based on recently formed mutual respect and liking. Did not know each other well in Heaven; have only recently become friends. Planned: Will for a brief period be enemies, to the point where Azrael will believe that they are kismesises; however, he will later discover that they are in fact fated palemates. Castiel Crowley worked with Castiel to bring about the end of the Apocalypse, and later made a deal with him to use the souls in Purgatory to win Raphael's war and give Crowley the power to rule Hell. Castiel broke the deal, causing Crowley to become vengeful toward him. Dumah A close friend of Crowley's. Planned: Was close with him in Heaven after Dumah received the gift of Silence. They grew close due to the similarities in their aspects, Dumah's silence representing the stillness of death. Dean Winchester Worked with Dean Winchester to stop the Apocalypse, and to destroy the Leviathan. Theirs was a spotty alliance, and it fell apart later, when they became enemies when Crowley forced him and Sam to work for him gathering monsters to get into Purgatory. Planned: Kismesisitude, with Crowley taking on Sam and Castiel's protection for the sake of his relationship with him. Lilith Her right-hand man and implied lover in the past, before she died to bring Lucifer back from the Cage. Naomi Implied sexual or romantic relationship in the far past, during the Mesopotamian era of human development. Sam Winchester Worked with him to end the Apocalypse, and then to destroy the Leviathan. Forced Sam to work for him to gather monsters to get into Purgatory. Plotlines Placeholder. Para one Placeholder. *Placeholder. *Placeholder. Para two Placeholder. Sub-Placeholder. *Placeholder. Placeholder. *Placeholder. Para three Placeholder. Category:Character Bio Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Angels Category:Crowley